


Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare

by leedsgirl2202



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I cried writing this, M/M, beautiful dream or nightmare, omg, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedsgirl2202/pseuds/leedsgirl2202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a dream...or a beautiful nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376389) by [Nastya_30STM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastya_30STM/pseuds/Nastya_30STM)



Louis took a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves. His hands were trembling uncontrollably. He stretched them out then shook them a little to stop the trembling. This still seemed like a dream to him. Then the music started up and Louis' head lifted up immediately.

Everything disappeared except for the person walking toward him. They were a beautiful, pale, dark haired angel clad in white. He didn’t try to stop to big goofy grin coming to his face. Their locked eyes and the nervousness Louis had felt disappeared, replaced with reassurance. This was meant to be, this was the moment his whole entire life had lead up to.

It seemed like an eternity, yet only a second until they were in front of him and their hand was being placed in his. Louis held onto that hand for dear life, still afraid this was all a dream, that any moment he would wake up and things would go back to they way they were before. He was brought out of this thought by the priest calling out his name loudly, “Louis, your vows, please.”

He took another deep breath before starting, “I still can’t believe this is happening, that we are getting married. There were people who said we didn’t belong together, that we would never make it, and tried to keep us apart. We are going to show them. We will make it. There is no other possibility for me. You are my other half, my soulmate, the one I was destined to be with-”Louis stopped, his heart suddenly finding its way into his throat making it close. Tears were forming at the edge of his eyes, but he didn’t care and let them fall.

Louis swallowed and struggled to continue, “You are my everything…. I promise to never let you down, never to give you any reason to regret marrying me……. I promise to always protect you and be your rock. I promise I will be here with you for better or worse, richer or poorer, through sickness and health until the end of time…..I-I love you, Harold Edward Styles.”

Never letting go of Louis' hands, Harry wiped the tears of his face and kissed the area where their hands entwined before mumbling, “I love you, too, Louis.”

Louis sat up in bed, his breathing fast and frantic. He looked beside him and saw Harry sleeping quietly. Undisturbed and unknowing of the dream. He laid back down in the bad and wrapped his arms around him protectively.

One day, he thought as real tears feel down his face, his heart slowly breaking, one day his dreams will be real.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a few years ago and decided to post on here . Hope you liked it. If so leave a comment here or on my Twitter snowylarries


End file.
